


maybe in another life

by seonghwangel



Series: my nct fics [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Lee Donghyuck just had to pour gasoline all over it, Angst, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Na Jaemin's heart is like fire, Oh and Jaemin might just be in love with jeno too, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwangel/pseuds/seonghwangel
Summary: and that's when jaemin realized,oh shit.he's in love with his best friend's boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yooO uh... im back ;) did you miss me?? (pls say yes, i have low self esteem)
> 
> ANYWAYS here's a hyuckmin for breakfast
> 
> hope you enjoy haha

No, Na Jaemin wasn't the jealous type.

And why would he be jealous over his best friend?

Oh, that's right.

Because his best friend, Jeno, finally grew a pair to ask out the _most beautiful guy at school_ , Donghyuck.

Jaemin knew he wasn't the only one who envied Jeno, though. I mean, have you seen Lee Donghyuck? His perfect sunkissed skin, plump lips, deep eyes. Honestly, Jaemin could go on _all day_ about how amazing Donghyuck was.

But he couldn't at the moment because of Donghyuck's perfect lips being attached to Jeno's. Jaemin looked down at his food, not wanting to see the sight of the two being happy together. 

Of course, Jaemin was happy that his best friend was happy. He was just _a little_ disappointed that he couldn't be the one whose lips were attached to Mr. Beautiful. So, maybe Jaemin was _a little_ jealous of Jeno.

Just _a little_.

"Hello... Earth to Jaemin," a voice faded into Jaemin's ears making him blink and look up at his best friend who stared at him with his brows furrowed. Jaemin couldn't help but let his eyes travel to Donghyuck's _perfectly small _waist, frowning a bit when he noticed Jeno's arm wrapped around it. "Jaemin, you alright?"__

__Jaemin brought his eyes back to his friend, forcing a semi-believable smile onto his face. "Yeah, just a bit tired," Jaemin forced out. Jeno nodded his head in agreement, beginning to go on about how he barely got any sleep last night. Jaemin watched the way Donghyuck's eyes watched every word that came out of Jeno's mouth, his eyes twinkling with admiration._ _

__Jaemin wanted Donghyuck to look at him like that._ _

__-_ _

__"Jeno-yah," Donghyuck groaned, leaning into Jeno's side as the three of them walked home together. Jaemin stayed a few steps back from the couple, feeling like the third tire of a bicycle. He kicked up rocks as he walked, subtly listening to the conversation between his hyungs._ _

__Jeno hummed in response signaling that he was listening as he swung the pairs' interlaced hands back and forth._ _

__"I'm failing Chemistry and professor said that if I don't get a tutor now, I won't pass this semester," Donghyuck pouted. Jeno thought for a second, his eyes lighting up._ _

__"Ah, Jaemin-ah is good at chemistry. I'm sure he wouldn't mind tutoring you," Jeno piped up, Jaemin perking up at the sound of his name. Donghyuck turned around to look at Jaemin, a blush covering the younger's cheeks as his eyes connected with the older's chocolate eyes._ _

__"Hm, would you tutor me Jaemin? I promise I'll pay you back," Donghyuck asked, Jaemin not able to form a proper word, his mouth gaping a bit at Donghyuck's beauty. The way his dyed, light brown hair fell over his eyes in soft waves, or the way his cheeks were naturally tinted a soft red due to the cold weather. Jaemin wanted to scream that he would do anything for the older but chose to go with the more sane option._ _

__"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm cool with that," Jaemin shrugged nonchalantly, his fingers gripping his backpack straps a little tighter than necessary._ _

__"Nice. Can we start today if you don't mind? We have a test in two days and I'm not prepared at all," Donghyuck question. Jaemin nearly choked. He was pretty sure his room wasn't cleaned and was not presentable for the most beautiful boy in the world, so Jaemin's natural instinct was to panic._ _

__On the inside, of course._ _

__"Sure. If Jeno's alright with that," he quickly added._ _

__"Of course I am. You're my best friend, silly," Jeno laughed a bit making Jaemin awkwardly chuckle._ _

__This was going to be a ride._ _

__-_ _

__Turns out Jaemin's room wasn't as bad as he imagined. Just a few plushies on the floor. Donghyuck called him cute for having so many and Jaemin didn't think his face could go any redder._ _

__They were in the middle of studying at this point, his mom stopping in to bring the two snacks._ _

__"So, the chemical name for freon is dichlorodifluoromethane, also represented as CF2Cl2," Jaemin explained, pushing his round glasses up his nose a bit. (He had embarrassingly pulled them out before they began, Donghyuck just smiling fondly as the younger adjusted them on his face.) Donghyuck didn't seem to be focusing well, constantly getting the formulas mixed up and Jaemin could tell he was getting frustrated. He glanced at the older, not liking the sight of a frown on his beautiful face._ _

__"Hey, maybe we should take a break," Jaemin suggested. Donghyuck nodded, setting his pencil down, running his fingers through his hair in relief, Jaemin just watching with engaged eyes. He wondered how someone could be so effortlessly enticing. Donghyuck looked up at Jaemin, catching his stare making the younger quickly look away and stand up, missing the way Donghyuck's face fell at the actions._ _

__"What's up with you, Na Jaemin?" Donghyuck asked curiously, resting his head in his palm, catching Jaemin's attention._ _

__"What do you mean?" Jaemin replied, his heart beating fast under Donghyuck's gaze._ _

__"Do you dislike me or something?"_ _

__"Huh?"_ _

__"Well, you always look uncomfortable around me and... Nevermind. Forget it," Donghyuck shook his head, pulling out his phone. Jaemin watched him silently. Did Donghyuck really think he didn't like him?_ _

__"I don't dislike you, Hyuck. Not at all," Jaemin breathed out making Donghyuck look up from his phone. The only source of light being Jaemin's small desk lamp and his phone screen, which just so happened to light up his face perfectly. Jaemin was able to see every curve and ridge of his facial structure and Jaemin hated himself for feeling this way about _his best friends boyfriend_._ _

__"Then why-" Jaemin's heart felt like it was going to explode and at this point, he couldn't hold his feelings in any longer._ _

__"It's the opposite of what you think. I like you, Donghyuck. But I couldn't tell you that because Jeno got to you first. I was too shy to say anything to you because look at me. I'll never be good enough for you. And-And I'm happy for you and Jeno because I know that he loves you. He loves you in a way that I wouldn't have the confidence to even try to. I know it's just some high school crush and I'll get over it so you and Jeno won't be dragged down by me. Maybe in another life, you could've fallen for me and not him. But I'll never dislike you Donghyuck, no matter how hard I try,"_ _

__Donghyuck stared at Jaemin, his mouth hung open._ _

__"Oh," was all he was able to say and Jaemin swore he _heard_ his own heart shatter into a million pieces. He couldn't help the tears that welled up in his eyes at the realization that Donghyuck will never feel the same way about him. Not if the older had Jeno. Jaemin looked down at his lap as he bit his lip, trying to keep himself together so that he won't break down in front of the most beautiful man in the world._ _

__"I-uh-I think I should go," Donghyuck spoke quietly, hastily packing up his things and Jaemin didn't stop him. The older slung his backpack over his shoulder heading towards the door before jaemin stopped him. Donghyuck turned around, staring at a glossy-eyed Jaemin, his own filled with pity and remorse._ _

__"Please, don't tell Jeno," Jaemin spoke just above a whisper. Donghyuck gave him a soft reassuring smile._ _

__"Bye, Jaemin," he softly said before leaving Jaemin alone, his tears finally spilling over._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghyuck couldn't stop thinking about the look of _pure heartbreak_ on jaemin's innocent face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so here's a part 2 because it was kinda rude to leave it so angsty ;99
> 
> yeah, so, uh, im writing this in class so bare with me!
> 
> OKAY HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOO

It's been two weeks.

Two weeks since Jaemin transferred schools.

Two weeks since Donghyuck had a pit of guilt in his stomach.

Two weeks since Donghyuck got to see Jaemin's beautiful smile.

-

Donghyuck cuddled up to Jeno on his bed, the black haired boy begging Donghyuck to come over since he 'hasn't seen him in like forever.'

And sadly, it was true. Donghyuck has been avoiding Jeno, no even being able to look at his boyfriend without the feeling of instant regret. And he knew who's fault it was.

Na Jaemin's. 

With his perfect brown hair and those blue lenses that he always wore, the color contrasting from his pale skin. The way he would bite his lip in concentration, or the way he tugged on the tips of his hair when he was stressed. The way he cutely adjusted his glasses and just the thought made Donghyuck want to push him against the wall (softly because he would never hurt Jaemin) and kiss those chapped lips, the taste of coffee still lingering on his tongue.

And Donghyuck hated himself for feeling this way about his boyfriend's best friend. Because he was happy with Jeno.

And even though he was happy, he couldn't ignore that empty feeling in his stomach when he kissed him, always feeling as if something was _missing_.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jeno spoke in Donhyuck's ear, snapping the younger back into reality.

"Give me the money first," Donghyuck joked, holding his hand out. Jeno strugged, grabbing a penny out of his pocket and placing it in Donghyuck's hand.

"Wait, no, I was joking- Why do you even have a penny in _Korea_?" Donghyuck questioned making Jeno laugh at his cuteness.

"I have my ways. Now spill," Jeno said, pulling Donghyuck's back closer to his chest. Donghyuck inhaled for a moment before turning around in Jeno's arms to face him, in awe of how handsome he was. He had his resting eye smile on his face as the two stared at each other, words on the tip of Donghyuck's tongue. Jeno was his boyfriend. He wouldn't judge him for how he feels, right?

"It's just..." Donghyuck trailed off, diverting his eyes away from Jeno. Jeno stayed quiet, giving the younger some time to process his words. "Do you miss Jaemin?"

Jeno seemed taken back by Donghyuck's question. He looked at Donghyuck, his mind traveling towards Jaemin, his childhood best friend, the one who stuck with him through thick in thin. He was there for Jeno when he came out to his family. He was there when Jeno broke his wrist back in middle school. He stuck by Jeno's side during highschool. When Jeno would have his panic attcks, feeling as if he world is ending, Jaemin was there to hold his hand and help him breath.

Jeno had always had mixed feeling about Jaemin. He couldn't help but have an underlining attraction towards the younger. Sometimes Jeno just wanted t walk down the hall, holding his hand for everyone to see. He wanted to hold him and kiss him and the thing was, he wanted to do all those things _with_ Donghyuck. He wanted all three of them to squeeze into Jeno's small bed, limbs tangled as they talked in the darkness, the only light being Jaemin's favorite autumn scented candle. God, Jeno was in love with Jaemin _and_ Donghyuck.

"Jeno..." Donghyuck whispered, Jeno's eyes widening at the realization that he had said _all of that out loud_.

"Donghyuck, I'm sorry, I-"

"I feel the same way," Donghyuck cut Jeno off, surprising him, but at the same time, Jeno felt relief.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do,"

"So... What do we do now?"

"We go to his house and tell him everything,"

"Hyuck, we can't just-,"

"Yes we can. I can't hold this in any longer. The reason why Jaemin left was because he confessed to me and I just walked away,"

"He what?" Donghyuck just nodded. "Well, let's go then,"

-

Jaemin sat curled up in his bed, sipping on coffee at 6 p.m. He should really cut down, but it's the only thing that kept him awake when his thoughts would bombard his mind in the middle of the night. Hilda played on his t.v., lighting up his dark room. 

He hated his knew school. He didn't know anyone, but a few were nice like those two Juniors, Chenle and Jisung. He wasn't close with anyone and he missed Jeno, the only one who had always understood him. He tried to convince himself that he just missed Jeno because he was his best friend, but his heart kept telling him otherwise. Jeno was like home. Every time he would hug Jaemin, he felt like jelly, inhaling the older's scent and Jaemin was borderline obsessed with the way Jeno smells. So clean and sweet, something that only Jeno could pull off. He would be lying if he said he hadn't stolen one of Jeno's hoodies a while ago. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't wearing the black fabric right now, Jeno's smell inbedded into it.

He didn't know why he was thinking of his best friend in this way. Maybe it was the way Jeno would wipe his tears when Jaemin felt as if he couldn't go on any longer, or the way Jeno would invite him into his house when Jaemin's parents fought, holding the younger, singing quietly into his ear to stray his thoughts away from any negative thing that ate away at his brain.

And jaemin was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, he loved Jeno. 

Not in a best friend way.

But Jeno was happy with Donghyuck, and Donghyuck was happy with Jeno and that's all that mattered. Jaemin could move on.

And Jaemin would be lying if he said he believed that statement himself. 

He was strayed from his thoughts when his mom opened his door a bit, peeking her head inside, giving Jaemin a soft smile.

"Jeno and Donghyuck are here to see you," she spoke making Jaemin nearly spill his coffee all over himself.

"Wait what?" Jaemin's mom just smiled before walking away, the two boys entering his room not long after. Jeno and Donghyuck cracked a smile at the sight of the younger, moving to sit on either side of him.

"What are you guys doin-?"

"Don't talk. Just listen," Jeno spoke making Jaemin shut his muth immediately.

"Jaemin, we want to date you," 

Jaemin felt his throat grow dry at the words, his coffee not being so appealing at the moment.

"Wha-?"

"Jaemin, I'm sorry I walked out on you. I panicked and didn't know what to do because I didn't think Jeno knew that I felt the same way about you,"

"Wait, you like me too-?"

"But it turns out Jeno feels the same way about you, too."

Jaemin turned to look at Jeno, his eye smile melting the younger with one glance.

"I'm so stupid. I don't know how I didn't see it before. Na Jaemin, I love you,"

"And I think I love you too," Donghyuck added in. Jaemin was at a loss for words, his grip on the coffee cup so tight, he might shatter it with just his hands.

"It's okay if you don't want to jump into a relationship right now. We can go slow,"

"No!" Jaemin shouted a bit loudly. He blushed a bit, calming down before continuing. "I mean, I don't want to go slow. I want to date you guys,"

And that was all it took for Donghyuck to grab Jaemin by his face, slamming his lips against the younger. Jaemin's heart felt as if it could pound out of his chest, his whole body freezing up. Once he finally processed what was happening, he began to move in sync with Donghyuck, jeno moving his coffee to his desk so that Jaemin could grip the front of Donghyuck's shirt. A small noise escaped Jaemin's throat and he pulled away a bit embarrassed.

"Cute," Donghyuck whispered, staring at Jaemin who's face was dusted pink as he shyly looked down.

"I wanna kiss too," Jeno pouted. Jaemin giggled a bit, placing his hands on either side of Jeno's face before kissing him softly, every confession and memory clouding their minds. Jaemin could get used to feeling like this. The kiss became a little more passionate as Jeno pulled Jaemin closer by his waist, his tongue slipping inside Jaemin's mouth as he gasped at the sensation. the two finally pulling away for air.

"Woah, that was hot," they heard Donghyuck say. Jaemin blushed, turning to bury his face in Donghyuck's chest. They all settled down, Jaemin in the middle as Donghyuck and Jeno held hands across his body. They satin silence, just enjoying each other's presence before Jeno broke the intimate moment.

"Hey, is that my hoodie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYyy a happy ending
> 
> ok tysm for reading this all the way through so uh yeah <33
> 
> go scream at me on insta (@/hyunjinscherry.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually hate myself for writing this???
> 
> thank you for reading this :)
> 
> go scream at me on insta (@/hyunjinscherry)


End file.
